


And Then I'll Cry So Hard

by enemytosleep



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: A Shoulder to Cry On, Angst, Emotional, Friendship, Gen, Grieving, Wolf's Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga tries to help Kagome find comfort. </p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then I'll Cry So Hard

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [](http://iyissekiwa.livejournal.com/profile)[**iyissekiwa**](http://iyissekiwa.livejournal.com/) \- _Evening_    
> I don't want to influence your imaginations too much, but in case anyone was interested, [this was the song I was thinking of](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHpt2qikj1I) as I wrote this.

"You shouldn't be alone right now," Kouga said as he crested the small hill.

With her back still turned to him, Kagome patted her quiver. "I've got my bow, thanks."

"No, I mean you shouldn't be by yourself: your pack is grieving." She finally looked back at him. " _You're_ grieving."

"I … don't know what I'm doing anymore," she said tiredly.

Kouga scratched his chin for a minute. "When a wolf loses his pack, he calls out for them in song."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You want me to howl?"

He shrugged, smiling. "Something like that. It might help you feel better."

She turned back to the horizon, the sun's red rays fading as the moon slowly rose. "I'm not sure what to sing," she muttered. He could smell the tears forming and knew she was finally close to letting go. "What would you sing?"

"I'd sing what filled my heart," he answered.

They stood in silence for a time, Kagome staring off into the distance and Kouga watching her do so. Eventually, the sun was fully set and the moon was shining brightly, and she still hadn't moved from her spot.

The old priestess had cautioned him that humans needed their space, so he was wont to give it to her now, albeit grudgingly. Just as he started descending the meadow hill, Kagome's voice called out, soft at first and barely audible, but quickly grew in volume and vigor.

It was a sad song, but he couldn't help but feel glad.


End file.
